


i'll be your number one with a bullet

by flyingthesky



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Altered Mental States, Drugs, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: “Give me that.”Billvy leans across the space between them and takes the joint from Gabe’s fingers. Gabe lets him have it. Gabe lets Billvy have almost anything, because he’s incapable of denying him. It’s fine, because Billvy never asks for more than Gabe is willing to give. That’s how their relationship works, more or less, and they’re comfortable in their routines. It’s why Gabe knows, when Billvy takes the first drag, that before the next one Billvy will climb into his lap. That’s how this always goes between them.





	i'll be your number one with a bullet

“Give me that.”

Billvy leans across the space between them and takes the joint from Gabe’s fingers. Gabe lets him have it. Gabe lets Billvy have almost anything, because he’s incapable of denying him. It’s fine, because Billvy never asks for more than Gabe is willing to give. That’s how their relationship works, more or less, and they’re comfortable in their routines. It’s why Gabe knows, when Billvy takes the first drag, that before the next one Billvy will climb into his lap. That’s how this always goes between them.

The smoke billows out on Billvy’s exhale, and Gabe watches it fade out into nothing. He feels more than sees the way that Billvy shifts besides him, settling onto his lap with a grace that Gabe himself definitely doesn’t possess. He holds the joint up to Gabe’s lips, and Gabe takes a drag. He holds the smoke for a moment until Billvy bends down and presses their lips together. Gabe breathes out, Billvy drinking the smoke in through their kiss like they’ve done hundreds of times in the past. When that’s done, Billvy pulls away, head tipped back to expose the line of his throat, and exhales. The smoke floats toward the ceiling, and Gabe would watch it go if Billvy wasn’t immediately taking another hit of the joint and pressing their lips together.

It’s easy. There’s nothing complicated in the way they trade smoke between them until the joint is burning out and the sun is dipping low into the sky. The sunset streaming into Gabe’s apartment bathes Billvy in a halo that makes him look angelic. He’s not, but that’s beside the point. The point is he looks beautiful, and Gabe reaches up, running his fingers through Billvy’s hair. It’s soft in the way it always is right after Billvy washes it, and Gabe is overwhelmed by an incalculable love for everything that Billvy is.

“You’re too pretty,” Gabe says. It’s all he can think of with Billvy in his lap, bathed in the golden sunset. “Prettiest thing I ever saw.”

“Yeah?” The corner of Billvy’s mouth quirks up. “Pretty enough that you’ll roll me another joint?”

“Hmm.” Gabe pretends to think about it, reveling in the way that Billvy laughs, loose and free. “You gonna pay me back?”

“Don’t I always?”

With far more grace than Gabe himself would ever be able to manage, Billvy moves from Gabe’s lap to sit next to him on the shitty couch that Gabe should really replace. He sinks bonelessly into the cushions and Gabe takes that as a cue to lean forward and roll another joint. He holds the paper out for Billvy, who obediently licks it so Gabe can smooth the paper down and light the finished joint. Gabe takes the first hit, blowing it out in a smoke ring that breaks apart into nothingness before Billvy takes the joint from him.

This time, he doesn’t even ask. Once he’s done inhaling, Gabe leans over and presses their lips together. Billvy parts his lips, letting Gabe inhale the stale smoke. It settles in his lungs and Gabe pulls away so Billvy can take another drag. This one he exhales slowly, inhaling the smoke through his nose. He passes the joint to Gabe, who inhales and blows two smoke rings, the first turning the second into a heart that gently hits Billvy in the face before disappearing.

“Sap.” Billvy takes the joint back, but doesn’t bring it to his lips. “You learn that from Pete?”

“Mikeyway.” Gabe doesn’t mention that it took him about three straight hours to perfect while Mikeyway just laughed. That was a long time ago. “You want to learn?”

Shaking his head, Billvy brings the joint to his lips and inhales. He leans in close enough that he could kiss Gabe but instead exhales slowly, leaving Gabe to inhale the smoke. The sun has almost set, and Gabe distantly thinks that maybe he should turn a light on. He doesn’t move from where he’s sitting, though, and Billvy doesn’t complain as he kisses Gabe again.

In the dim of the apartment, Gabe takes the joint from Billvy as he blindly searches for the switch on the the lamp he keeps next to the couch. When it turns on, the living room is flooded in amber light. Billvy doesn’t look angelic now, eyes half-lidded as he settles himself into back onto Gabe’s lap. It’s somewhere between having a dog and a cat, Gabe thinks, the way that Billvy only wants attention sometimes.

“Take a hit, Gabe.” Billvy touches Gabe’s face, breaking him out of his train of thought. “You’re wasting it.”

Gabe obliges, breathing in and then holding the joint to Billvy’s lips. Billvy takes a drag holding it for a moment before exhaling. They’re surrounded by smoke now, and Gabe’s too gone to really care about the way it stings his eyes. He takes another hit of the joint, and Billvy presses their lips together, drinking the smoke from Gabe’s mouth as he exhales. They finish the second joint like that, passing it between them and occasionally taking hits off each other, before Billvy’s fingers deftly undo the fly of Gabe’s jeans.

His fingers wrap around Gabe, stroking him as he kisses Gabe for all he’s worth. That’s fine with Gabe. They’re both easy and pliant now, weed settling in their veins, and moments like this are the easiest between them. Things are always easy enough between them, which is why they’ve worked out so far, but like this there’s no resistance. It’s easy for Gabe’s hands to find their way to Billvy’s fly and undo it, easy to wrap his fingers around Billvy while they’re kissing until Billvy’s breathing hitches.

“Gabe,” Billvy says, quiet and full of meaning, “_Gabe_.”

“I got you.” Gabe presses a kiss to the line of Billvy’s throat. “Come on.”

Billvy moans before shaking apart in Gabe’s hands. Sober Gabe and Billvy will probably be mildly annoyed about the mess, about the fact that they didn’t bother to get undressed before doing this, but that’s a problem for the future. Right now, Gabe presses their lips together and just breathes.

**Author's Note:**

> we're back on "bullshit my twitter followers picked, thank you very much" after the previous fic which was technically "this is a poll runner up but fuck you i'm writing it anyway." partway through writing this i realized i've only written this like twice before because idk. i have a crush on brendan urie and i wrote a lot of p!atd and mcr when i was actually in bandom. it's fine. everything's fine.
> 
> by the way i mentioned this on twitter but if you happen to guess the naming convention for my kinktober fics, you win a bonus kinktober fic. a kinkvember fic.


End file.
